


Rescuing a Goddess

by Arcane_Student



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Epilogue, Escape from Kyrat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Student/pseuds/Arcane_Student
Summary: The day is won. Pagan has been driven from Kyrat, the traitorous Sabal has been banished, and Amita will lead the country into a prosperous tomorrow. At least, that’s the narrative they want you to believe. But Ajay has one question. Where’s Bhadra?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Questions

"What do you mean she's never coming back?" 

Amita shook her head in disgust. "I will not have some religious icon prancing around for the enemies of the Golden Path to rally behind. It is better she is no longer here." 

Ajay had heard enough. "Dammit Amita, where is Bhadra!?" 

She didn't respond. She merely turned around, gestured to her soldiers, and left. Ajay was left fuming, hand twitching towards the holster for his pistol. Remembering where he was, he took a few deep breaths of air, trying to calm himself down. After a few moments, his anger had subsided, if only a bit.  _ Okay, where would she have taken Bhadra? _

He started to run the possibilities through his head. Amita couldn't have smuggled Bhadra out of Kyrat, he knew that. Amita wouldn't allow a "rogue element" to remain in play. Send her to a sympathetic family? Tricky, and unlikely. Amita sounded very certain that Bhadra would not return, so a normal life seemed unlikely. That didn't leave much else left but... 

"Oh no." 

Amita intended to kill Bhadra. 

-x-X-x- 

Ajay had no idea where to start his search. Kyrat may not be gigantic, but the country was sprawling, riddled with caves and secret places.  _ Okay, if I was a despot in training, where would I dispose of potential enemies? _

He thought back to his interactions with Amita. She was always pushing for the modern, the new, the next. Hated tradition, because of the pain it had caused her. Thought religions were archaic, and hated the idea of the Tarun Matara because of how it made little girls into things, not people. Knowing this, he wouldn't be surprised if Amita would use a holy site, or temple, to stage her execution. It would be a two for one deal in her eyes; kill her target and desecrate what she hated. 

Pulling out his map, he looked through all the potential sites. There were sadly quite a few. More temples than he would like to consider. Maybe if he lowered it to sites particular to the Tarun Matara? Running through the remaining places, he narrowed it down to significantly. One stood out in particular. The "Tarun Matara's Sleep". Ajay truly hoped Amita's evil ran in the comic book variety. 

Rushing out of Tirtha, he spotted an ATV. Hopping onto it, he jammed the throttle, going as fast as he possibly could. He may not have been in a buzzer, but those who saw him could swear he flew. 

-x-X-x- 

It took him almost a half hour to get there, but he had arrived. Not even waiting for the ATV to stop, he made a running dismount, coming to the edge of the cliff leading down to his destination. 

What he saw chilled him to the bone. Floating out on the water was a gunboat, manned by three Golden Path soldiers. And in the center was Bhadra bound, gagged, and crying. 

Even from a distance, he could hear one of the soldiers shouting at the little girl. "You think being Tarun Matara makes you special!? You're nothing but a bitch! I was supposed to be Tarun Matara! I was supposed to be cherished! Until some Royal Guard soldier had his way with me!" She let out a mad sounding laugh. "But none of that matters now. You are the last Tarun Matara. There will be no more." 

Saying that, the soldier hefted Bhadra up, and threw her over the side of the boat. And then threw over a pair of cinder blocks, tied to a rope attached to Bhadra's feet. 

She immediately went under. 


	2. Recovery

Ajay didn't waste effort on a cry of protest. There was no time to waste on it. He instead knelt down, steadied his rifle, and began to fire at the soldiers. 

The one in the gun nest was the first to go down. None of them had expected to be attacked, so the armor plates on the nest weren't pointed in a useful direction. The soldier at the boat controls died second. They at least got their rifle up before taking a spray of bullets to the chest. The last soldier, the one who threw Bhadra overboard, actually started to return fire. But she was firing blindly and Ajay wasn't. The entire event took less than 10 seconds. Ajay prayed it wasn't 10 seconds too long. 

Discarding the gun to the side, he quickly raised himself and jumped into the waters. Surfacing briefly for a gulp of air, he dove into the depths, swimming towards where Bhadra should be. After a few strokes, he could spot her.

She was struggling against her bindings, trying to break free. But Ajay could see her movements start to slow, the struggle less energetic. By the time he reached her, she had almost stopped moving entirely. 

Not bothering with panic, he drew his kukri, and set to severing the ropes. First went the bindings connecting to her anchor. Then went the ties on her hands. Knowing time was running out, he grabbed Bhadra, desperately pulling her to the surface. 

Swimming with a load of weapons was already difficult. But swimming while pulling another person? Ajay struggled against the encumbrance, eventually breaking the surface. Hastily, he swam them both to the shore, pulling Bhadra to dry land. 

Laying her out, he removed her gag, lowering an ear to her mouth.  _ No breathing. _ Recalling a little first aid training he had received, he blew a few breaths into her, and commenced compressions. He knew it was a long shot, but it was all he had.  _ Come on, come on! Don't die now! _ Giving another few breaths, he went back to compressions. Halfway through the set, Bhadra gave out a spasm, coughing up water in the process. 

Ajay turned her to her side, helping her to clear her airways. Bhadra coughed violently, expelling the lake water as best she could. After a minute of that, she turned onto her back, looking blankly towards the sky. Ajay leaned over her slightly. "Bhadra? Bhadra, can you hear me?" 

Slowly turning her head, she made eye contact with Ajay. Tears started to play in her eyes. With a sudden rush, she had grasped onto Ajay's torso, hugging him close. It wasn't long before he could hear and feel her crying. He simply let his arms encircle her shuddering form. He was suddenly too tired to do much else. 

-x-X-x- 

The drive back to the Ghale residence was much less panicked than the one to the Tarun Matara's Sleep. Luck had favored them, as the pair discovered an abandoned jeep nearby.  _ Probably the car Bhadra was brought here in. _

It was slow going at times. Ajay had to pilot them through a few military checkpoints, now manned by the Golden Path. He didn't know how many people had known about Amita's crazed plan, and decided caution would be best. He didn't want to kill any of the soldiers, so whenever they came to a patrol, Bhadra hid under a blanket in the backseat. That, combined with his fame of being "The Son of Mohan" as well as the "Slayer of Pagan", allowed him to pass by mostly unquestioned.  _ Never mind that my father turned out to be an utter bastard and Pagan is still alive. _

When he had finally gotten them back to the residence, the first thing he checked for was the groundskeeper. Don't get him wrong, he liked that guy. But Bhadra took priority. She had been a pawn in a game between warriors. He could sympathize with the feeling. 

Finding no one, he went to the jeep, to discover that Bhadra had fallen asleep in the backseat. Careful not to wake her, he lifted her out of the car, and carefully carried her into the house. Getting her up to the second floor was tricky due to a lack of stairs, but he had somehow managed. Ajay laid her down in the main bed, pulling a blanket over her. 

Seeing her settled and safe, at least for the moment, he took a place of vigilance at a table. Clearing it off, he set his weapons upon it, and retrieved a kit he used for maintenance. He started the process of disassembling and cleaning his firearms. Something to keep his hands busy while his mind worked out his next step. 

He and Bhadra needed to leave Kyrat. There was no other way to make sure they could survive in the long run. With Amita running the show now, and apparently content to kill a child, an exit was necessary. He had lost his passport though, and had no documentation for Bhadra. Leaving in any legal way would likely be impossible. 

So, they would need to leave illegally. Cross the mountains? Maybe? He knew a number of Sherpas who would be willing to help if asked, he bet. But that would only get them out of Kyrat, not to any place of actual refuge. No mountain crossing then. 

The few legitimate roads in and out of the country may still be viable. But the issue of documentation was still present. Ajay knew that once he got the two of them to America, they could rebuild their lives. After all, he was legally a U.S. Citizen. He had the house his mom lived in, a bank account. Not sure if he would still have a job waiting for him. He had been gone for a few months. 

Back to the matter at hand. He needed documents to get back across the border. For both of them. So, he would need someone with that expertise. Someone who knew about sneaking across borders, who would know the importance of the right papers. 

A name came to mind. Two, actually. He huffed out a sigh. Looks like he needed to talk to the resident stoners. 


	3. Discussing

He supposed he was lucky. Ajay merely had to go to the tent in his backyard to find the pair of druggies. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long, he'd rather not have Bhadra wake up alone. 

Coming up to the shelter, he realized he had no way of knocking. Sighing, he decided on a simple approach. "Reggie? Yogi? You in there." 

Mutterings and the sound of bottles rolling around welcomed him. "Ugh, Ajay, is that you mate? Hold on, we're coming." Shuffling could be heard, along with a 'thump' and another groan. 

"What was that for, ya tosser?" 

"We have company!" 

"Tell them to sod off!" 

"But it's Ajay!" 

"It is? Ugh, shit, fine." 

A couple minutes later, the tent flap finally opened up, to reveal the pair of bedraggled, bleary eyed peddlers. As their sight cleared, they adopted their typical cheeriness. 

"Ah, Mr. Ghale, a pleasure to see you again!" 

"How's it feel to have conquered a country?" 

"Are you in charge of it now?" 

"No, of course he's not, Amita is." 

"Are you sure?" 

"That's what that Rana bloke has been saying on the radio." 

Ajay rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Guys, focus, please!" Seeing he had their attention, he walked to the side of the tent, sitting on a crate. "I need your help." 

That certainly got their attention. Ajay had never blatantly asked for their assistance. Settling down, the two found their own seats. Reggie spoke for them. "What would you need our help for?" 

Feeling like honesty was best, Ajay just came out and asked. "I need help getting out of the country. Any ideas?" 

Out of all of the things they would have expected, this was not one of them. Reggie and Yogi just stared dumbly at each other before turning back to Ajay. This time it was Yogi who spoke. "Ajay, mate, we've been trying to leave this bloody country for a year." 

"And we've had no success!" 

"None, whatsoever. It's just not possible!" 

Ajay couldn't help but groan in disappointment.  _ Well, so much for that plan. _

Reggie couldn't help but press for details. "Why's leaving become so important to ya mate?" 

He debated what to tell them. Right now, Bhadra's survival being a secret was probably what was keeping her alive. But Reggie and Yogi, despite their many flaws, had helped him before. And they had no loyalty to the Path.  _ Won't get anywhere on my own.  _ Raising his head up, he looked at them both. "Amita tried to kill Bhadra. I need to get her, and myself, out of the country." 

Reggie wiped a hand down his face, while Yogi let out a low whistle. "Damn, here I was thinking having an up and coming drug dealer would be a fun change of pace." 

"Has the bitch gone crazy?" 

"Are you surprised? This place seems to inspire crazy." 

The two nodded appreciatively at their reasoning. Ajay shook his own head. "Look, could you two just keep an eye on this place while I try to find a way out of here? I can't exactly take Bhadra with me all over the country." 

At this, the two hopped up and snapped mock salutes. "But of course sir!" 

"To protect hearth and home!"

Rolling his eyes, he returned their mock salute. "Alright you two. Let me know if anything happens." Leaving the tent, he heard the two settle back down. They might have been a bit crazy, but like they said, who wasn't around here. 

-x-X-x- 

When he came back into the house, he immediately made his way up the ladder to check on Bhadra. Climbing to the top, he briefly caught sight of a gun barrel pointing towards him, before hearing a scream and the gun going off. 

Throwing his arms in front of him, he avoided being shot. Unfortunately, his lack of grip also caused him to fall backwards, crashing to the floor below. 

Vision swimming, Ajay blearily looked up, seeing Bhadra leaning over the ladder and looking at him. “Ajay! Are you okay?!" 

“Urgh... yeah... I’m okay... ohhhh...” Tenderly picking himself off the ground, Ajay lifted a hand to his head, feeling the tender spot on the back of his head. _Really wish this house had a fridge. Then I could have some ice..._

Getting to his feet, he watched as Bhadra was climbing her way down the ladder. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I woke up, and didn’t know where I was, and then I heard a noise, and saw a gun, and was scared that someone was coming for me again, so I pulled the trigger, but it was you, an-“ 

“It’s, it’s okay, Bhadra. Guess I’m just glad you’re a better shot with a bow than with a pistol.” Patting her on the shoulder, he settled down onto a nearby chair. “How’re you doing? With all of...” His words trailed off, waving a hand in the air. 

Standing to the side, Bhadra kept fidgeting with her hands. “I, uh, don’t know. I never thought that Anita would... would...” she began crying, pulling her arms around herself. 

Getting back up, Ajay closed the distance, enveloping her in a (pretty awkward) hug. She clung to him though, wrapping her arms around his torso as she cried there, allowing the crash of her emotions to wash over her. 

Ajay did what he could, witnessing the death of what innocence the young girl had left. He had no words of comfort in that moment. 


	4. Interrogation

Calming down, Bhadra took a seat at the table with Ajay, wiping her eyes. 

After giving her a moment, he decided to break the silence. “So, I’m trying to find a way to get us out of the country. Clearly it isn’t safe for you to stay here.” 

Sniffing, Bhadra wiped at her eyes. “What about you? Why do you want to leave?” 

“I may have been born here, but I never really had a life here. Besides, I’m starting to think my Mom was right in leaving in the first place. The land here... it really does seem to make people into the worst version of themselves.” 

Bhadra, lowering her gaze to the floor, struggled to find the right words. “Kyrat is my home. Helping it’s people... it’s all I have ever known. But this place has taken so much. My mother was killed by a Royal Guard patrol. My father joined the Golden Path, and was killed within the month.” 

Ajay turned to look at her. “I won’t force you to leave Kyrat. If you want to stay, we can try to find somewhere safe for you to stay.” 

Shaking her head, Bhadra met his eyes. “No. No, I should leave. This country has taken everything from me. I may have never been meant to be Tarun Matara. Maybe this is Kyra’s way of telling me I need to leave. (Sigh) I just know that, should I stay, either Anita will find and hunt me down, or someone like Sabal will use me as a figurehead.” 

He spent a moment rolling her words in his mind, considering them and what they could mean for the country at large. Thinking on her insights, Ajay continued pressing his luck. “You wouldn’t happen to know any ways of getting in or out of the country, would you? Any method that Anita or Sabal would have mentioned?” 

Shaking her head, Bhadra went back to the staring at the ground. “Pagan’s forces controlled all border checkpoints, which means Anita now controls them instead. Sherpas know paths through the mountains, but they can only go so far. Only other option is the airstrip, but no one here has a plane to carry us out.” 

Ajay, however, took hold of that last piece of information. “The airstrip. Who could call a plane in?” 

“Um... Pagan could. Or one of the governors. I know De Pleur regularly flew in and out of the country, to visit his family back in America. Why?” 

“I think I may have an idea of how to get us out of here.” 

-x-X-x- 

Making sure the equipment was secured and in place, Ajay walked towards the edges of Banapur. Drawing close, he saw his target; Paul Harmon, locked in his cage and flanked by his Golden Path guards. 

Closing the distance, he squared up with the two guards. “De Pleur is coming with me. Amita’s orders.” 

The guards shared a look before addressing him. “We have heard no such orders. Where are you taking him?” 

“For a walk. If he can’t answer my questions, it’ll be his last one.” 

Seemingly satisfied, one of the guards circled the cage and unlocked it, roughly pulling Paul out of it. 

Ajay took a look at the former governor. The man had clearly seen better days. Face haggard and weathered, clothes dirty, his eyes flickering between exhaustion and wildness. 

Grabbing him by the neck of his shirt, Ajay hauled him to his feet, almost dragging him away. “Come on De Pleur, let’s have a talk.” 

Paul attempted resisting but his time in captivity clearly took a toll on him. “Let go of me, you savage! I’ll never tell you anything...” 

Slapping him upside the head, Ajay started walking, pushing Paul in front of him. After making some distance from the guards, he began to talk in a hushed tone. “Do you want to see your family again?” 

Whipping his head around, Ajay wasn’t sure if Paul looked at him with hatred, or desperation. “What did you say?” 

“Can you get me in contact with Pagan? Yes or no.” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, of course. He’s one of the phone numbers I have memorized.” 

“Good. You get me in touch with him, and I’ll try to make sure you get home. Stand here.” 

Gesturing to a climbing harness on the ground, Paul stumbled over to it, placing his feet inside of it. Ajay then proceeded to punch Paul in the gut, forcing the man to lean over in pain. 

Kneeling down, Ajay tried to subtly raise the harness up, securing it in place around Paul’s waist, shouting all the while. “Tell me where the last holdouts are! Or you’re going to learn why gravity always wins.” 

Standing up, Ajay circled around Paul to stand behind him. Pulling his pistol out, he leveraged it against the mans head. “Last chance.” 

Swiveling his head around, Paul looked astounded by this change in behavior. “Wha-what the fuck!?” 

Kicking him in the back of the knees, Ajay forced him to kneel on the cliff side. “Wrong answer.” His next words came out as a whisper. “Make sure to stay quiet. Corpses don’t yelp.” 

“Wh-“ 

Paul’s words were cut off as Ajay’s pistol rang out, followed by the young man kicking the torturer off the cliff. Watching passively at the now empty space, he made his way back to the guards, who seemed shocked by the sudden turn of events. “Turns out he didn’t know much. Make sure Amita knows De Pleur is dead.” 

“Uh, yeah. Of course sir.” 

Walking away, Ajay made his way around the cliff’s edge and down to the valley below. Making sure he was still out of sight from the guards, he walked over to where he had prepared the climbing harness and rope earlier. 

And there, dangling from the rope with hands still tied, was Paul. As he lazily turned in place, the man spotted Ajay, grimacing at the sight. “You crazy son of a bitch...” 

“Be glad I need you alive. Now shut up.” Free climbing up to where Paul was, Ajay took a single swipe at the rope with his kukri, severing it and letting Paul fall the last 10 feet to the ground. 

When Ajay was back on the ground himself, he picked Paul up, pushing the man to walk in front of him. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Stumbling, Paul held up his hands. “You can untie me now.” 

“I’m not going to make the mistake of trusting you, not until we’re out of here. Now come on. You have a phone call to help me make.” 


	5. Phone Call

* _ Brrrrrrring, Brrrrrrrring,Brrrrrrrri-  _ Oh? And who might this be? *

Ajay fought from sighing into the receiver. “Pagan, we need to talk.” 

*Ajay? My dear boy, so good to hear from you! Tell me, how is governing a country treating you? Enjoying being king?* 

“Actually, I was thinking about a return to the States. I’m beginning to think my Mother has the right idea all along.” 

*Ah, Ishwari. Many a day and night I considered following her myself. But, well, we see what path I followed in the end. Tell me my boy, what finally tipped the scale for you? What is inspiring this course of action?* 

Ajay took a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. “Does it really matter?” 

*Well of course it does! And it does not. I know what inspired Ishwari, and what my own reasons are. So now I’d like to hear yours.* 

Ajay was silent, contemplating his response. 

*Come now boy, it must be something. Amita try to kill you? Locals getting out of hand? Can’t find a decent place for a hamburger? Well, what is it?* 

“It’s... it’s Bhadra. Amita tried to have her killed.” 

*Ah-ha, I see now. And tell me, judging by your particular word choice, I’m guessing our resident goddess is still among the land of the living?* 

“Yes, and I would like to keep it that way.” 

*So what do you need from me? Be specific, I’d hate to disappoint.* 

“Your soldiers took my passport at the border, and Bhadra has no paperwork at all. We’ll need documentation to get into the States.” 

*Really now? Well, that is simple enough, I can even purchase you some first-class tickets from Hong Kong back to Los Angeles. Let the king and goddess fly in style. But how do you plan to leave the country, hm? I imagine your aspiring drug lord has the borders under her control now.* 

“That’s the other thing. You’re the only one I know of that can call a plane in. So I need a flight for myself and a few others, out of the country.” 

*A few others? My dear boy, what kind of party are you trying to start?* 

“Look, it’s a pair of Noore’s workers, Reggie and Yogi, and your own guy Paul. He’s the reason I’ve been able to contact you.” 

*You know, Ajay, it’s nice to see your mother taught you her sense of compassion. And that Kyrat hasn’t managed to snuff it entirely out.* 

“I’m... not entirely sure how to respond.” 

*That’s fine my boy, I didn’t expect you to. So! A flight out of the country, and then to the U S of A, along with necessary documentation and identification to make it so. I can arrange all of that. I just ask for one thing in return.* 

Ajay felt himself tense. “What?” 

*Ishwari. Tell me about her. From your earliest memory to when she died. I want to know about the woman I loved.* 

He wasn’t sure how to respond. Thinking on it, Ajay decided on where to start. “Well, she certainly felt like a saint, especially with me as her kid. There was this one time...” 

-x-X-x- 

Over an hour later, Ajay found himself walking back inside of his ancestral home. Paul was hunched in one corner, using a first aid kit to treat his various wounds and abrasions. Bhadra pointedly sat in the far corner, eyeing the man suspiciously (Ajay couldn’t blame her). Taking a seat beside her, Reggie and Yogi entered the house a moment later. 

“Ah, Ajay old mate, what’s the word?” 

“Hold on, is that?” 

“It can’t be.”

“But it is!” 

“Mister De Pleur, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in a cage somewhere?”

Paul merely glared at the pair before focusing back on his task, muttering something about “fucking stoners” under his breath. 

Ajay, clearing his throat, gained the attention of all those present. “Alright, I have a plan in place. We’re getting out of Kyrat, all five of us.” 

Ajay felt the atmosphere in the room shift, though Reggie and Yogi were the first to really respond. 

“Mate, are you joking?” 

“No way, he isn’t joking!” 

“How can you tell?” 

“How often have you ever seen our dear Ajay Ghale crack a joke?” 

“Guys, please stop, I’m not joking.” Ajay sighed, putting his head in his hand. He was suddenly on his feet, Reggie and Yogi jostling and hugging him. 

“Oh, you’re the best mate!” 

“Truly an inspiration!” 

“A man among m-“ 

“Put me down!” Releasing him, Ajay caught his breath before talking. “We leave tomorrow night. Get your belongings together, but only what you can easily carry. We’ll be going for speed, and will need to get to the airport as swiftly as possible. Any questions?” 

Reggie and Yogi just looked at each other and shrugged. Paul was giving a thousand yard stare at the wall opposite him, while Bhadra kept gazing at the floor. 

“Alright everyone. Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” 


	6. Prayers

Reggie and Yogi retired to their tent, where Ajay hoped they didn’t get (too) intoxicated. Being sober would be important for tomorrow. Paul merely pulled a blanket over himself and slept on the rug. Ajay reasoned it had to be more comfortable than the cage he’d been in for the last few weeks. 

He and Bhadra went upstairs, where he swiftly went about maintaining his weapons again, thoughtfully going over them and deciding which would be best used for the day to come. 

As he went about his task, he heard footsteps approaching him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bhadra standing there. “You okay?” 

Avoiding his eyes, she fidgeted with her hands. “I’m not sure. Kyrat is all I’ve ever known. Can someone ever be sure they are doing the right thing, in a situation like this?” 

Turning to her, Ajay considered his answer. “I can’t claim to understand what you’re feeling. I honestly don’t have a clue. I just know it isn’t safe for you to stay here.” 

“I know, I know. Amita would never leave me alone. Gods, I couldn’t imagine she was capable of doing something like that.” 

“I don’t think either of us could have expected that.” 

“Yeah... Look, Ajay, can I ask a favor?” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Tomorrow, before we leave. Can we go to Lake Visalakhutta? My parents’ memorials are there. I’d like to say goodbye, one last time.” 

“We can do that. We’ll go in the morning, to give you plenty of time.” 

“Thank you. For all of this.” 

“Don’t mention it. Now get some sleep. You’ll need it.” 

Nodding to him, she settled onto the bed. Settling back at his own work, he came to his decisions about what supplies he’d need tomorrow. Finishing up, he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, falling asleep at the table. 

-x-X-x- 

When morning came, Ajay and Bhadra made their way to the lake. Reggie and Yogi simply wished them “bon voyage”, while Paul sulked. Might have been because Ajay had made it clear that all the weapons were locked up tight, and he wasn’t allowing the former governor to even hold a bullet. 

On their way, Ajay handed Bhadra a spare jacket that he had found in the house, which sported a hood. 

When she gave him an inquiring glance, he shrugged. “You’re a pretty social figure. Might be a good idea to hide your identity some, make yourself less recognizable. Besides, you’re supposed to be dead.” 

Seeming to accept his reasoning, Bhadra took off her jacket, swapping it for the new one. Ajay stuffed the old one into his rucksack, keeping it out of sight. 

Soon enough, they arrived at Lake Visalakhutta. Getting out of their car, Bhadra kept her head down as she made her way over to a shrine, beside which were a number of memorial stones. Ajay contented himself standing watch, making sure nothing went amiss. 

While scanning the area, Ajay spotted someone he never thought he would see again. There on a boulder was Sabal, reciting prayers. 

He fought the urge to grab Bhadra and flee, knowing the sudden action might actually alert the former Golden Path leader. Especially since Sabal had yet to take notice of them. 

As he watched, an idea began forming in Ajay’s head. One that could potentially work in his favor. 

Placing a hand on Bhadra’s shoulder, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “When you’re done, head to the car, but keep your hood up, okay?”

Receiving a nod, Ajay walked over to the praying man, deciding the direct approach would be best. “Sabal.” 

Sabal pauses in his prayers, opening his eyes. “Son of Mohan. Why do you disturb me? Is it because you decided to not spare my life after all?” 

“Bhadra is dead.” 

That seemed to shock the man, as he quickly lowered himself to stand on the ground in front of Ajay. “You lie!” 

Taking his rucksack, Ajay withdrew Bhadra’s jacket, handing it over. “On Amita’s orders.” 

Looking at the jacket, and then at Ajay, he could see the unadulterated rage roiling behind Sabal’s eyes. “Was. It. You?” 

“No. I came across it after the fact. Amita wouldn’t include me in such a plan, not after I’ve saved Bhadra before.” 

Taking the jacket from Ajay then tightening his grip almost into fists. “Where is Amita now? She must pay for this.” 

Ajay considered for a moment before responding. “I think she’s at the tea factory. Probably overseeing the renewal of production there.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Because the last time I saw her, she was escorting children from their families at Tirtha. She wants to consolidate her control while she still can.” 

Sabal seemed to contemplate this. “Those parents will want their children back. They could likely be counted on to fight for their freedom. And I know more traditionalists are still among the Golden Path. Yes... Yes, we most certainly can mount a resistance against Amita’s new brand of tyranny.” 

Nodding along, Ajay took a step back. “In that effort, I wish you nothing but luck, and good fortune in battle.” 

Sabal came back to the present, eyeing Ajay. “You will not be fighting against Amita? Have you become a coward?” 

“No, I won’t be fighting on either side. If I stick by Amita’s side, I can keep feeding you intel. Don’t you think that’ll be more valuable?” 

“Hmmm... You may be right. In that case, I hope to hear from you soon. May fortune smile upon you brother.” 

“Thank you. Remember, if you don’t manage to attack by tonight, she might move the children elsewhere, and I’m not sure I’ll be told where.” 

Nodding in agreement, Sabal made his way to the road, straddling a parked ATV. Ajay held his breath, watching as the soldier left to rally his troops. He didn’t relax until Sabal had disappeared from sight.

Going back to the car, Ajay saw Bhadra in the passenger’s seat, hood up and bent down. When he took his seat, she straightened up, looking to him. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I just found us a distraction for tonight. Come on, let’s go back. We need to get ready for tonight.” 


	7. Driving

Daylight soon faded, and evening was upon them. Ajay looked over the house one last time, making sure anything he needed was packed up. It wasn’t much. He took Mohan’s journal, as well as a picture he had found of his mother when she was younger. The thangka was rolled up and stored away, easily his bulkiest burden.

Coming outside the house, he looked at his ragtag group. Bhadra stood near the cliff, looking out at her homeland for what likely was the last time. Reggie and Yogi were squabbling over who carried what, and Paul was just impatiently tapping his foot to the side. 

Dropping a duffle bag, Ajay reached inside, pulling out supplies for each of them. “Alright everyone, come over and gear up.” 

Everyone was handed a Kevlar vest to wear (Bhadra took a bit of extra time to get it fitted), and each of the men was given a pistol as well. 

As Ajay handed a pistol to Paul, he held onto it for a moment longer. “I’m trusting you to not shoot us all in the back.” 

Paul just glared back at him. “As long as you keep your word, I have no reason to, now do I?” 

Releasing the pistol, Ajay finally looked at Bhadra, producing a bow and quiver of arrows. “Just in case.” 

Hesitantly accepting them, Bhadra slung the quiver onto her back before testing the string of the bow. 

Satisfied that everyone was prepared, Ajay slipped his rucksack onto his back, shouldering his custom MG42. “Alright, let’s go everyone.” 

When they got to the road, the group piled into the waiting jeep, and they began to make their way. Ajay drove as steadily as he could, hoping he wouldn’t seem suspicious to any passing patrols. 

Soon enough, the sound of gunfire and explosions started to disturb the once still night. Ajay was the only one who didn’t react to the sound, though the others’ curiosity was soon quelled when voices chirped over the radio. 

*This is Kyra Tea Outpost! We’re under attack, requesting immediate support from all forces nearby! Repeat, we are under attack, please send reinforcements now!* 

As they drove up to a checkpoint, Ajay watched as the guards hopped into their vehicle and sped off, answering the call for help. 

As they rounded the next corner, he saw that instead of a checkpoint, their progress was impeded by an elephant in the road. 

Paul was growling at the animals intrusion. “Come on, just ram the thing!” 

“It’s three times our weight, we’d lose. Besides, this is a good thing.” Getting out of the jeep, Ajay called over his shoulder. “Yogi, you drive, follow me!” 

“You got it mate!” 

Ajay heard some clambering about as he approached the enormous animal. Gently, he patted the creatures side, moving towards its head. Seeing that it wasn’t aggressive, he began to pull himself up. Before long, Ajay was astride the elephant, guiding it to follow the road at a decent pace. 

Turning around, he saw the vehicle following behind them, and focused back ahead. Soon enough they came upon another checkpoint. Unfortunately, this one was still manned. 

“Is someone on that elephant? Halt! Stop right there! STOP!” 

Ignoring their orders, Ajay instead kicked into the elephant urging it faster. Soon enough, the pachyderm was charging, and the checkpoint was brutalized in its passage. 

As they miles disappeared behind them, Ajay noticed the sound of engines. Looking up, he spotted the lights of an incoming aircraft, making its way to the airport. The sight made him shout back towards his companions. “That’s our ride! Come on, almost there!” 

They were soon climbing the hill leading to the airstrip. Right as they crested the top, Ajay noticed someone standing in the way of the main gate. 

It was Amita. And she was pointing a rifle right between his eyes. 


	8. Flight

“Ajay Ghale. I assume you’re the one I have to thank for the attack on the factory?” 

Ajay didn’t know whether to try and raise his own rifle, or bail off the elephant. Figuring Amita would shoot him faster than he could do either, he settled for holding still. “Amita. How’d you know I’d be coming through this way?” 

“Got a call on the radio of someone charging through a checkpoint on an elephant, headed this direction. You’re the only person I know of in this country crazy enough to ride one.” 

“Don’t suppose you’ll let me through? I have a plane to catch.” 

“I am curious how you summoned one here. Who’s in the car behind you? More traitors like you?” 

“Nope, only traitor, at least how you’d call them, is me. How did you get here anyway?” 

“A buzzer is faster than an elephant, even an angry one. Now, who is in the car? I’d rather not shoot you, but I will if I have to.” 

“Two dead people and a pair of druggies.” 

Seemingly tired of Ajay’s flippancy, he saw her ready the rifle. Time seemed to slow as she went to squeeze the trigger. 

A ‘thwip’ sound whooshed through the air, as the rifle clattered out of Amita’s hand and to the ground. An arrow pierced through her left forearm, drawing blood, and soon a scream of pain from Amita’s throat. 

Looking to the side, Ajay witnessed Bhadra coming around the side of the elephant, bow held to the ready and another arrow already drawn. Amita soon picked up on the new arrival, eyes widening further when she realized just who held the bow. 

“You! I thought you were dead!” 

Looking closer, Ajay realized that one comment cut Bhadra to the bone. Tears began to form in the young woman’s eyes as she leveled the bow at her one time guardian. 

“I didn’t want to believe you had actually fallen so low as to order my death. How could you Amita? I trusted you!” 

“Sacrifices have to be made if Kyrat is to survive, and I’m willing to make them!” 

“Even if it means your own life?” Bhadra tightened the bowstring even more, giving a half shrug. “You did tell me it was important to learn to protect myself...” 

Bringing his legs around, Ajay slipped off the elephant, coming beside Bhadra. “That’s enough. She can’t do anything more.” 

Bhadra didn’t take her eyes, or aim, off of Amita. “She ordered my death. She almost killed you. This is no less than she deserves.” 

“No, this is not a just punishment. Let her remain, and see her plans crumble about her. That is her fitting punishment.” Reaching out slowly, Ajay places a hand on the arrow tip, and gently lowered its point towards the ground. 

Giving up the fight, Bhadra released the tension of the bowstring, before dropping the weapon altogether. 

Satisfied that Bhadra wouldn’t outright kill Amita, and that Amita wasn’t going anywhere, Ajay patted the side of the elephant. The giant animal took the cue to leave, allowing Ajay to gesture to the others. “Come on, let’s go. Get to the plane!” 

They wasted no time bailing out of the car, Reggie and Yogi practically sprinting to the plane. 

Ajay places a hand on Bhadra’s shoulder, steering her towards the plane as well. “It’s time to go.” 

She met his eyes and gave a nod, before looking back at Amita. “Goodbye Amita. I pray that we will not meet again.” 

Amita almost snarled through her clenched teeth. “You best hope not. For both of your sakes.” 

Ignoring her, Ajay guided Bhadra towards the plane. Getting her aboard, Ajay climbed on as well, closing the door behind him. Taking an unoccupied seat, he shouted up to the pilot. “We’re all aboard, let’s go!” 

Receiving a nod in response, the plane soon rushed down the airstrip, and they were shortly airborne. Looking at his fellow passengers, he saw Reggie and Yogi congratulating each other, as Paul looked to finally relax himself. 

Seeing Bhadra focused on the window, he followed her gaze. In the distance, Ajay could see the flashes of gunfire and the glowing of Molotov cocktails. Placing a hand on Bhadra’s back, she looked at him. Not knowing what else to do, he tried to give a reassuring smile. 

Apparently it was enough, as she gave a small one of her own, and leaned into his side. Soon enough, she was asleep. Ajay himself leaned back, taking one last look out the window. “Goodbye Mom. I love you.” 


	9. Epilogue

The next few weeks passed in a blur. The group split in Hong Kong, each going on their respective way. While Ajay could admit to feeling a bit sad to see Yogi and Reggie go, Paul’s departure was (much) less emotional. 

Getting back home and through customs went surprisingly easy. Bhadra had been given U.S. citizenship papers, now going as “Bhadra Ghale”, Ajay’s younger sister. He couldn’t decide if Pagan had arranged for it that way out of sentimentality or pragmatism. Bhadra didn’t seem to mind though, almost seeming happy at the prospect of gaining an older brother. 

The pair went to live in Ajay’s childhood home, left to him by Ishwari. After cleaning up some of the rooms and making a space for her, Bhadra was able to settle in. Coming to terms with the culture and pace of American life would take time, but Ajay was confident she would get it. 

It was during one afternoon while Ajay was contemplating what to do for employment, that he received a call. Picking up his phone and seeing the number was unlisted, he answered. “Hello?” 

*Ajay Ghale. Good to see you made it out of that shithole in one piece.* 

He abruptly stood up, recognizing the voice. “Willis! You son of a bitch!” 

*Hey, you remember me! I’m flattered.* 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

*I thought I’d call, offer you a job. Consider it an apology for abandoning you to die.* 

“Thanks, but I don’t think a life with the CIA would exactly agree with me.” 

*What? CIA? Like hell I’d recruit you to work for them. No, I have a contact with a paramilitary company. They could do with a man of your talents and expertise.* 

“A mercenary?” 

*If you want to cut the crap, then yeah.* 

“And why should I trust you?” 

*If you’re smart, you wouldn’t. But the offer is good. Better yet, they’re located nearby. Means you won’t have to uproot your new sister so soon.* 

“How do you know abo- y’know, never mind.” 

*Look, the decision is yours. Take it or leave it. I’ll email you the details. Best of luck out there.* 

And with that, the line went dead. 

Looking at his phone, Ajay shook his head before powering up his laptop. Sure enough, a new email sat there waiting for him from an unknown sender. It gave a time for an appointment the following day, at a location only a few miles away. At the bottom of the message was a listing of the benefits package. And it had quite a few zeroes. 

-x-X-x- 

Making sure Bhadra was set for the day, Ajay made his way to the address the next morning. After a bit of a drive, he found himself outside of a warehouse and office building. 

Heading inside, he talked to the secretary, who showed him to a conference room down a hallway. Inside was another man around his age, with tanned skin and tattoos down both of his arms. 

Settling into his own seat, Ajay turned towards him. “Hey, name’s Ajay.” 

The other man regarded him before replying. “Jason.” 

“So, crazy question. A guy name Willis tell you about this place?” 

Jason seemed surprised by the comment, but nodded. “Yeah. Why?” 

Ajay fought from sighing too obviously. “No reason.” 

Jason seemed ready to push the question, but the door opening interrupted him. 

In walked a pair of men, one lean, wiry, and covered in tattoos, the other was taller, bulkier, and scarred. The pair strode to the head of the table, considering them. 

The shorter one spoke up first. “Well, I guess this is the part where we welcome you two. But before that, we need to put you through your paces, see if you’re up to snuff.” 

The larger one shot him a look. “Salem, we have to keep to protocol.” 

“Fine, Rios, whatever.” 

Ajay leaned forward. “I’m sorry, but who are you both? And where is here, exactly?” 

The larger man, Rios, crossed his arms. “My name is Rios, and this is my partner Salem. We’re the ones I charge around here. And you’re both here because of recommendations that you’d fit our organization.” 

Jason spoke up this time. “And that would be?” 

Salem grinned as he responded. “Welcome to Tactical Worldwide Operations, gentlemen. Ready for a wild ride?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the story! The idea for this fic actually came to mind a few years ago, but actual motivation to complete it was difficult to muster. But the other day, motivation came, so I managed to bang this entire thing out in around 24 hours. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I do have an idea for a follow up fic, set in Far Cry 5. Let me know if it would be of interest to any of you!


End file.
